More Than Friends
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Elliot and Liv hook up during the seperation. R&R, ya'll!


_**Disclaimer: This is a short little oneshot I wrote. Set during the seperation. Liv and El get together. Just read and review, you'll love it, I promise. **_

More Than Friends

By Julia

It was a calm NYC morning in the dead of summer. Olivia Benson was sitting on her desk, feeling the heat. She wiped a paper towel across her face. Their air conditioning was broken, and that meant they were all fucking miserable.

Her partner Elliot Stabler was watching her. Sweat was trickling down her body and settled in her cleavage. He tried to keep his attention away from that area, but it was hard. He wanted take her right there on the desk.

She got up to go off to the bathroom, and he watched her walk away. She looked good. He loved her. This was his favorite time of the day. Working with Liv. She was so very beautiful. He wanted to be around her as much as he could. Sometimes, when they were working heavy duty on a case, he would stay with her at the office when it wasn't needed so he could be around her as much as possible.

Olivia came back, fanning herself. She took a glance at Elliot. She could have sworn that he was looking at her when she came back in, but now he was looking at a file. She sat back down, and opened her own file. She took a glance at him. He had such beautiful blue eyes. She watched the muscles under his shirt flex. She had loved him since she had seen him eight years ago. She loved his kind heart and the way he loved his job. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him.

She caught him glancing up, so she quickly glanced down at her file again. She loved this time of the day, working with Elliot. If she could, she'd be with him all day. She loved it when they were working on a big case together, because he almost always would stay with her long into the night. That was her favorite part of her job.

Captain Don Cragen, their boss, stuck his head out of his office. ''Liv, Elliot, can I see you for a moment?''

Elliot got up and let Olivia go first. He wanted to watch her walk. He wondered what Cragen wanted. They weren't working on anything in particular at the moment, which was rare.

Cragen looked at them as they both came in. ''Shut the door, please, Elliot.'' He said, and gestured for them to sit down. As they did, he got right to the point. ''Do you two know you've been here for the past 48 hours without going home? We aren't working on a major case. I don't need to see you that much. Go home.''

Olivia looked at Elliot, and then looked back at Cragen. ''You'll regret saying that when something happens.'' She just didn't want to go home to her empty apartment. She wanted to stay with Elliot.

Cragen shrugged. ''We'll worry about that if and when it happens. Both of you go home. That's an order. Don't come back for a couple of days. I mean it.''

They left the office, not sure what to do with themselves. Olivia didn't want to go home. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Elliot. She thought fast. ''Hey, El, you want to go and get a cup of coffee?''

Elliot thought quickly. He wanted to stay with her, so he thought that was a good idea. It would have to be iced coffee, though, because it was too damn hot for anything else. ''OK, sure. Let's go to Dean & Deluca. I haven't been there in a few weeks.'' The last time had been with Liv. It was 'their' place. He didn't like going without her.

Liv shrugged. ''OK, sure, I'm for that.'' She grabbed her bag and they headed out to Elliot's car. They had carpooled that day. They did a lot more now that Elliot wasn't living with Kathy. Liv knew that woman didn't like her. She couldn't blame her, though, she was in love with the woman's husband. At least she'd never tried anything when they were together. Not that she had now that they weren't.

It didn't take them long to get to Dean & Deluca. El ordered them both iced mochas, while Liv went to get them a table. He glanced back at her while he was waiting. She had taken off the dress shirt she'd been wearing, and was looking very good in the v-neck tee she'd had on underneath.

Olivia was glad that she got to spend this time with Elliot. She had pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. It felt much better. She watched him as he waited for the coffees. He was wearing one of his many blue dress shirts, and it made his eyes look so damn blue. She loved getting lost in them. It was like looking too long up at the sky or taking a deep dive into a swimming pool.

Elliot collected the coffee and took it over to the table. He handed her hers, not sure what to say. They hadn't really had this problem before. They usually had something to talk about. He sought his brain. Anything but work. He didn't want to talk about work.

Olivia spoke first. ''So, do you like your new place? You haven't had me over yet.'' She was actually kind of curious to see it. He had decorated it himself. He had had Fin and Munch helping him move, but he hadn't asked her. That had kind of bugged her.

Elliot could feel his face turning slightly pink. He had wanted to have her over. He just hadn't yet. ''It's OK. It's pretty empty, since it's just me. We could go and hang out at my place, if you want.'' He tried to make it sound casual, and not the desperate attempt to keep hanging out with her that it was.

Olivia's own face started to turn pink. That sounded like heaven to her. ''We could. You sure you want to spend the day with me?'' She asked, praying that he would say yes.

Elliot met her gaze. That sounded like a pretty good day to him. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather do. ''Of course, Liv. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to.'' He smiled at her, and she tried not to swoon. He had the best smile she had ever seen. His whole face lit up.

Olivia said, ''Well, we're agreed, then.'' She kept eye contact as she sipped her coffee. She felt something between them. There was chemistry there. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

Elliot felt it, too. It had never felt like this with Kathy. This felt right. It felt like it had for years. He had been in love with Olivia since he had laid eyes on her. It had only deepened as he had gotten to know her. He hoped that Olivia felt the same way. He couldn't live without her. She was exactly what he needed to feel whole.

They finished their coffee and headed to his place. He let them in, not sure what they were going to do. He asked, ''Well, do you want something to eat? I've got leftover Chinese.''

Olivia shook her head. The only thing she was hungry for was Elliot. She had never felt this way about anyone else ever. It scared her sometimes, how deeply she loved him. Could she really have him for her very own? It was starting to feel that way. He kept smiling at her, his gorgeous blue eyes twinkling merrily. She loved every part of him. Even when he was pissing her off.

He said, ''Well, we can do whatever you want. I've got some video games, a few DVDs, a couple of board games, whatever.'' He was hoping that she'd say she wanted to make love. He was dying to take her in his arms and show her what good sex was. He doubted that she'd ever had anyone _really_ love her the way she deserved to be loved. The kind of love that consumed your soul. The kind that took over your life, so that all you thought about was the other person. He felt like that for Olivia. He knew it was her he was meant to be with.

Olivia said, ''I don't care. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Let's just watch a movie.'' She felt like a school girl again, getting to hang out with the most popular boy in school. Not that that had ever happened to her.

Elliot said, ''Well, OK. Go ahead and pick out what you want. I'm going to change clothes. Do you want something to put on? I've probably got something you could wear.''

Olivia wanted to say yes, because that sounded like heaven to her. Wearing something of El's, smelling him, would be amazing. But she wasn't sure that she should. ''No, that's OK. I'll pick something out while you change.''

She went to the entertainment center, to see what he had. Some of them, like the _Die Hard _trilogy, weren't surprising. But there were a couple of "chick flicks" there, such as _The Notebook_ and _Love Actually_. She mused a bit more and finally chose _When Harry Met Sally_. She was hoping that El would get the significance of it. Two best friends, secretly in love with each other. She just hoped she was getting the signals she thought she'd been getting.

Elliot came back in the room, wearing sweats and a Yankee tee. Olivia had to catch her breath, he looked that good. He grinned at her. ''So, Liv, did you pick something?''

Olivia smiled back. She took a deep breath. ''Yeah, _When Harry Met Sally._'' She looked to see if he had picked up on it right off the bat.

Elliot didn't seem to have, but he could have and chosen not to show it. ''OK. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I'm poppin' some popcorn. I'll be right back. You sure you don't want anything?''

Olivia was too nervous to consume anything. ''No, I'm OK, El, thanks.'' She watched as he headed off to the kitchen, whistling.

Elliot _had_ noticed her choice of movie was on purpose, and he was thinking he should make a move. He could hardly believe it after all these years of being in love with her. He popped the corn and got himself a Pepsi. He wanted a beer, but he wanted everything to go perfectly, and he wanted this to happen without the help of alcohol.

When he got back into the living room, she was sitting stiffly on the couch. He smiled. It was so cute. He drew attention to it. ''You OK, Liv? You seem a little wound.'' He told her.

Olivia smiled at him and forced herself to relax a bit. ''No, I'm fine, El. Start the movie, you goof.'' She couldn't help noticing how close he was to her when he sat down.

''Want some popcorn, Liv?'' He asked, and there was no mistaking the tone in his voice.

Liv wasn't sure what to say. She chose to go the safe route and said, ''No, thanks, El.'' She looked into his blue eyes. She loved looking into his baby blues. They were so beautiful.

Elliot figured she knew what he meant, and chose the safe route, so he put the popcorn on the table and turned to her, taking one of her hands in his. ''Liv, I love you. I don't want to spend any more time without you. I know you love me. I can feel it.'' His eyes had slightly watered.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She had wanted this for so long she could hardly believe it was happening. ''I have loved you since I met you.'' She took a deep, shaky breath as a couple of tears fell down her face.

Elliot captured her mouth with his and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. She groaned against his mouth. He slipped his hand up her shirt and began to unhook her bra.

Olivia pulled back a second and pulled her shirt off. Then she moved his hands away and unhooked the bra herself. Elliot looked at her in surprise. She said, ''I've wanted you for years. It's been a long time coming.'' She resumed kissing him as he slipped his hand over her breast. Olivia stopped the kissing again to pull off his tee shirt. She ran her hands along his chest. Then she pushed him off the couch and yanked off the rest of his clothing. Then she pulled him back on the couch and resumed kissing him.

He kissed his way down her body and stopped at her waistline. He undid her pants and yanked them off. He pulled off her panties and went up to kiss her again and she laid back on the couch, as he moved on top of her.

He slipped inside her easily, since she was already so wet. He tried to start out slow, so they could go longer. That lasted for about ten minutes. Luckily, he managed to give her an orgasm. A few minutes later, they went again for about an hour, the movie totally forgotten.

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! If you didn't, oh well. You can't please everybody. **_


End file.
